


Ocean Eyes

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: But it’s pretty soft and fluffy, Does this make sense? Idk, Drabble, F/F, Large focus on Eve, More of a focus on how she feels instead of what happened but both are there, soft smut, spoilers for 2x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: What happened between Eve and Villanelle that night?✨Set during THAT scene in 2x07, so spoiler alert✨





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the Billie Eilish song that I have not been able to stop playing for the past few days
> 
> Idk if this makes any sense/is any good but I wanted to write what happened during THAT scene in 2x07 but with more of a focus on the mental/emotional aspects? Idk enjoy anyway ✨
> 
> Twitter and curiouscat: vxllanelle1

“Don’t talk.”

Eve bit at the words as they left her mouth. She forcibly positioned the man where he needed to be, without trying to give much thought or attention to him. He didn’t matter. No one mattered to her anymore, herself included.

Eve’s world wasn’t as it had been a few months prior. She had lost her sense of self, the very foundation of herself and everything she thought she knew being completely shaken. Nothing was as if seemed anymore. Her world was grating, jarring. Nothing made sense. Nothing felt wrong, but nothing felt right. Her habits and mundanely routine life that she used to take such comfort in made her skin prickle and her blood run cold.

A grunt escaped as she felt him enter. It felt out of place. She didn’t like it. But she didn’t know how else to go about getting what she needed.

He said something, but it was all a blur. She could barely focus to her surroundings, let alone the man below her, who may as well have blended into the background given how little her mind had been able to cope as of late. Her world had become two dimensional. There was no depth anymore, everything not of urgent importance all faded together in one bleak and desolate level.

She just began to move, figuring it was what he wanted when the incessant noise ceased and her world calmed a little, helped by the small breaths that had begun in her ear again.

She was confronted with an image behind her eyes. Instantaneously, her world softened. It no longer felt as if she was surviving against some sort of grain.

Existing didn’t feel grating or brassy. The rough, raucous hands trailing her body became delicate, skilled articles which soothed the irritated skin they caressed, feeling as though they had always belonged there.

The breaths in her ear turned into soft whines along with a couple of incoherent mumbles. Behind her eyes laid Villanelle, her face twisting and contorting in accordance to the airy noises slipping into her ear. Her ocean eyes stared back at Eve.

There was still such depth to them, even as they existed in Eve’s consciousness. So many quaint intricacies waiting to be explored and detailed. It brought Eve an overwhelming sense of peace to see something so complex remain unanswered. It reminded her that she didn’t need all the answers about herself.

“Eve.” A breathy sigh. A declaration of vulnerability and priorities, all for her. A moan escaped her own lips at the proclamation, hips rocking to the rhythm of the woman’s heavy breathing, almost as if they were one. Her own hands trailed up her worn skin to play with her ample breasts, straining against the restrictive material of her shirt.

Her ears were trained on the noises blaring from the earpiece, as if it were the only thing keeping her grounded. The only thing she could rely on to keep her sane in a world that seemed to be exclusively working against her.

The pressure between her legs made itself apparent during this time. Her attentive nature tested and teased, she fixed on the begging moans as best she could, doing everything to ignore the world around her that had treated her so cruelly.

She heard Villanelle’s voice begin to tighten and her pitch begin to grow higher as her whines and whimpers became ever more frequent.

“Eve.” The word itself was so soft, despite the curled tone and harsh gasp that followed. It was almost immediately after that Eve felt the sharp jolts of pleasure deep through her body, leaving small ripples of rapture in their wake as her muscles tensed and a single strangled whine managed to escape her mouth.

As her attention begin to come back to her surroundings, she braced for the same jarring experience she had been dealing with for weeks upon weeks at a time.

Only this time, taking precedence were the soft pants emerging from the ear piece. Any and all other stimulants were rendered to the backdrop, their importance moot. All that Eve’s body and mind could focus on was the one woman who made any sense to her. And, for the first time in weeks, Eve began to feel whole again.


End file.
